The Ultimate Predacyte
by Gummy Dragons
Summary: At first, it just seemed like an ordinary battle between Zoey and Dren, but then... Zoey becomes a predacyte! My first Mew Mew Power -Tokyo Mew Mew- fanfic! The character names are from the American version, because I thought it would be easier to read!
1. Predacyte Trouble!

"The Ultimate Predacyte"

By: Soniclove

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power) or any of it's characters! I do, however, own the idea of the events in this story!

(Author's note: Yes, I know I spelled 'kitty kat' wrong, but I did that on purpose, because that's how Dren says it. I'm sorry for any spelling errors in the story!)

"Bravo! Bravo! I must say, kitty kat, I'm rather impressed you defeated that predacyte so quickly." a figure trilled softly from up on a tree branch.

"I don't want your applause! I want you to leave Earth alone!" Zoey panted in a protective stance. She was a little winded, but obviously not ready to give up yet.

The figure's yellow eyes sparkled mischieviously. "Oh? Still a little feisty, I see. Maybe it's time to bring in a new little playmate? Wait, let's make that a not-so-little playmate! Let's see how you deal with this, dear!" the voice cackled.

A blue light flashed, spreading along the ground like wildfire. It twisted and turned until it finally trailed up a tree's trunk and vanished.

"Was that supposed to impress me?" Zoey mocked irritably. "Ahahaha! No... but this is!" the voice replied smugly, as the tree fell over to reveal a giant, rusty-brown beetle the size of a school bus.

The beetle hissed and snapped its pinscers menacingly. "So, how do you like it, hmm? Impressed?" Zoey was silent, a blank expression on her face. "Ahahahaha! You're so impressed, you're speechless! I knew you would be... it's not that often that you come across such a prowess as talented as me!" "No, it's not that I'm impressed... it's just that... I HATE BUGS!" Zoey squealed. "Aww... that's such a pity... he really seems to have taken a liking to you!" sang the voice in a careless tone, "Now, whadda ya' say the two of you have a nice little tussle? Sounds like fun, right kitty kat?"

"Tussle? Me? - and- and _that _thing?!" "Only if you want to save this precious little 'Earth' of yours... but, you wouldn't want to touch some ooky, slimy bug, would you? No... that's _way _beyond your limit!"

"Grrr... you, you shut up!" Zoey spat at the shadowy figure. "Those are fighting words right there, Zoey... you hurt me, you hurt me real deep!" the voice said in a fake tone of hurt.

"Good! And this should hurt you real deep, too!" Zoey yelled, raising a strangely-shaped object, "Strawberry Bell!"

The pink beam shot up through the air, right at the tree the figure was perched in. Once hit by the beam, the tree crashed with a loud _boom_.

The figure was now revealed to be a skinny, teenage, pale boy with long, black locks of hair, pointy ears, and small, sharp fangs. He wore a dark shirt that exposed his stomach, a ribbon-like object coiled around in the air. The boy was now floating comfortably in mid-air, his legs criss-crossed.

"Huh... must we go through this _every _time?" the boy sighed dully, darting to the left a little so he was safely out of the way of the light beam. "We wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't started messing with us in the first place!" The boy shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one who took over our planet while we were gone for a while!"

Zoey narrowed her lavender eyes and pinned her black cat ears against her head. "We didn't take over anything! We have as much right to Earth as you do!" "Oh, on the contrary, my little buttercup. We were living here way before you _humans _came along. It's only fair that we take back what is rightfully ours! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm getting rather tired of sitting here and talking, so let's get some action! Attack, my predacyte!"

The beetle screeched in agreement and charged forward at an astonishingly fast speed. Zoey yelped and dodged it at the last second.

"My, my! We've been practicing our dodging skills, haven't we? Too bad, they're obviously not good _enough_!" "Wha-?!" Zoey gasped, as she was blasted forward from behind by the beetle predacyte.

The boy casually floated aside a little, as Zoey flew forward to hit a tree face-first. "Ooh... that's gotta smart..." he mocked, raising and eyebrow a little.

"...DREN-!!" Zoey roared, still slammed against the tree. "Aww... that's so sweet! You're calling my name in annoyance. What's the matter? Is my predacyte playing a little too rough?" '_Uh oh... angry Zoey alert! Angry Zoey alert!'_ the pink "powderpuff" known as Minimew announced worredly.

"_'Angry Zoey alert! Angry Zoey alert!' _Why don't you put a sock in it, little feather duster?" Dren taunted in an annoying voice. "YOU LEAVE MINIMEW ALONE!" Zoey screamed, spinning around, her face red with fury. "Or what? You're going to dust me to death? I'm trembling with fear!"

"Rose Bell! Full Power!" called Zoey, her voice echoing as a small, wing-like pendant attached to her Strawberry Bell.

In one hit, the predacyte was gone, and a tiny, jellyfish-like object was released into the air. '_Yay! Lunchtime!'_ Minimew cheered, as it swallowed the creature whole.

"Hmm... that seems to be my cue to exit stage left! Tata for now, kitten!" Dren sang, as he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait! Come back here! Ooh... when I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"Zoey!" a familiar voice called out. Zoey turned around to see Corina, Bridget, Kiki, and Renee running torwards her. "Oh, hi guys!" The four mewmews stopped in front of Zoey.

"We heard about you and Dren fighting! Where is he?" Bridget asked, looking around. "Oh, I kicked his butt a _long _time ago!" Zoey bragged, a smug look on her face. "Yeah, sure you did..." Corina mumbled suspiciously. "What do you mean by that?!" "I _mean _there's a scratch on your face." Corina replied. "Huh?!" Zoey squeaked. "Yeah, there's one on your forehead." Renee said, pointing just below Zoey's bangs. "Oh, this thing?! It's nothing, really!" Zoey assured them, covering the scratch with her gloved hand. "Oh, really? Then why is it glowing?" Renee and Corina asked at the same time. "Ooh! It's pretty!" Kiki squealed excitedly. "G-glowing?" Zoey panicked.

-**Back at Cafe' Mewmew**-

Wesley frowned and shook his head. Elliot looked at him with concern. "Well, what is it?" Wesley turned to him. "It's not good... the scratch is infected with some sort of virus." "A virus? What do you mean?" Bridget asked. " What kind of virus?" Renee questioned. "Tell us! Tell us!" urged Kiki, getting so excited that her monkey ears popped out. "Kiki, your ears..." Corina whispered to the younger girl. "Oh! Whoops! I guess I got over-excited!" she giggled, pressing down on her ears.

"Well, I can't be sure what the virus is or what's causing it, but I _do _have a theory." Wesley started, "My theory is that when Zoey slammed into that tree, she recieved the scratch-" "Ugh... don't remind me..." Zoey mumbled, her tail drooping a little and her ears flattening. "Shhh!" Corina hissed at Zoey, holding a finger to her mouth, "Don't you wanna know what's wrong with your face?!" Zoey frowned. "Well, you don't have to say it that way..."

"-anyways, I believe that Dren secretly infected that tree with a predacyte..." "How would that affect Zoey?" Kiki interrupted. "Shush! He's getting there!" Renee said. "-and when Zoey crashed into the tree, she was infected by the predacyte..." "...so, does that mean Zoey could transform into one of those strange human predacytes any second now?!" Elliot asked with a strange tone in his voice. "Mmhm... possibly. I'm not one-hundred percent sure, though. It's just a theory... but- I'm sorry, Zoey... we may have to put you in quarantine..." "Oh, great... that's just typical..." Zoey sighed, "Now I'll be even more of a freak than I am already!"

"Chlorine? What's that?" Kiki asked curiously. "No, you mean quarantine." Corina corrected. "It's when you're locked up away from others." Bridget answered sadly. "Locked up away from others? But... that would make Zoey all lonely..." Kiki said sadly. Welsey nodded. "Perhaps, but it's the only way to keep everyone safe; including Zoey."

-**On the roof of Cafe' Mewmew**-

"I never knew this was here... what is this place?" Zoey asked, looking around the clear, dome-like room. "You never noticed it, because it's invisible. It's been on the top of Cafe' Mewmew ever since you arrived." Elliot explained, " Wesley and I had both hoped we'd never have to use this room, but we decided to keep it for precautions in case anything like this ever happened." "Whoa... talk about thinking ahead..." Zoey gawked. "-and the best part of it is that it's 'alien proof'." "'Alien Proof'?" "That's right! There's no _way _that any aliens could get in! Including Dren." "No way! Really?" "Uh-huh." Elliot replied. 'I have to get myself in quarantine more often...' Zoey thought to herself.

"I'm sorry it's not very comfortable, but we couldn't place any furniture inside it, or the dome could be seen easily from above." "But, if that's the case... how could furniture be spotted and not me?" "Well, the dome makes anyone inside it invisible, too. It works on all living objects, but not inanimate ones." Elliot explained. "Okay! Got it!" Zoey said, "But, does that mean I can't keep Minimew with me?" "... I'm sorry, Zoey. Minimew will be spending the night with me." Elliot frowned, taking Zoey's keychain. "Oh... okay." Zoey sighed sadly. "... Well, I hope you have a good night, Zoey." Elliot said, nearing the steel door, "Sweet dreams." "Night." Zoey said in a small voice.

-**Somewhere in Tokyo**-

"Ahahahaha! It's perfect! I've got my own legion of predacytes! Now, I won't even have to lift a finger at those pesky little mewmews!" Dren cackled in a proud tone, "Am I good or am I good?... Speaking of the mewmews... where is Zoey? She normally would've shown up by now, along with all of her annoying little friends... Hmm... it's not really fun to threaten the world without a captive audience... Haha! Look at me! I'm actually _missing _that meddlesome kitty kat! This _can't _be good for my health... I guess I should find her, so I can work happily. But where to look?... I could start by checking at that poor excuse for a secret base. Although, the sight of it sickens me. I mean, how much pink can one building _have_? No matter... I'm coming to find you, kitty kat! We're playing hide-and-seek, and it looks like I'm it!"

-**At Cafe' Mewmew**-

"Okay, there's that putrid building... now I just have to find my feline friend! Preferably before I get a headache...!" Dren scowled, blinking furiously at the pinkness of Cafe' Mewmew.

Dren landed softly on the front stairs of the cafe' and peered in the window. "Knock, knock! Anyone home?" he asked in a hasty tone. When no one answered, Dren backed up and launched himself into the air once more to peek in all of the other windows.

"Perfect! Everyone's as snug as a bug in their beds! Now's my chance to search for Zoey! I'll just land on the roof, and- oof! What tha'?! What kind of idiot would put a wall here?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever-!" Dren yelled, but then he froze. "Hmm... so there's an invisible wall at the top of Cafe' Mewmew? Interesting... hmhmhmhmhm!" he cackled, "-and invisible walls mean invisible rooms! I think I've just hit the jackpot! Now, let's see what makes this wall tick!"

A glowing orb formed in each of Dren's palms. "Say goodbye!" Dren yelled, throwing the orbs at the wall, causing a small explosion.

But, when the fog cleared, the wall was still there. "What?! No way! Overpowered by something as simple as a _wall_?! No problem, like any great villian, I have a backup plan! Resort to plan B! Predacytes, attack!" Dren ordered, as a horde of predacytes slammed into the invisible wall.

As quickly as they were made, the predacytes began to disappear upon collision. "No! How can it be? All of my precious predacytes..."

Dren floated forward and laid his palm on the invisible wall. "I can't believe it's still there... stupid human technology! I'll show _them _who's the superior race!" he screamed, kicking the wall as hard as possible.

This time, the wall caved underfoot. "Huh? Ahahaha! I knew it would come to its senses! Wait... what is that there, curled up in a ball? Why, it's none other than miss goody-two-shoes! I better go greet her! What better a way to wake up than a smooch?" Dren snickered impishly, "I'm coming, sweetums!"

-**Zoey's Point of View**-

'Oh, Mark! He's _such _a good kisser!' Zoey thought dreamily through her unconscious mind. 'A little too good of a kisser... why is it lasting so long? Is this really a dream?'

Zoey opened her eyes to see an evil-looking face. "Huh?! You're not Mark!" Zoey squealed, pushing herself back hastily. "Oh, really? Whatever would give you that idea, kitty kat?" Dren said in an amused voice. "Eeew! Gross! Gross! Gross!" Zoey yelped, wiping her mouth on her arm franticly.

"What's a matter, sunshine? You didn't like my kiss? You know how that makes me feel!" "Hyah!" Zoey hissed, clawing Dren's cheek. Dren touched his cheek softly and stared at the small amount of blood on his hand, as if in shock. An evil look came over his eyes, and his lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Zoey, Zoey, my dear Zoey... To think I came here, all the way, to see you. I meant you no harm. I simply wanted to grace you with a kiss! If this is how you respond to a good deed, then let's see how you respond to a bad one...-" Dren sang nonchalantly, his hands behind his head, as he appeared to pace back and forth in thin air, "I _really _don't want to do this- but you've left me no choice. This will truly be a horrific scene to watch; unable to control yourself from destroying your friends with your own two hands... come to think of it, why don't we throw in lover-boy, too?" "What?! I would _never_ destroy my friends _or_ Mark! What are you saying?!" "I'm saying... Predacyte Virus, activate!" Dren yelled suddenly, his golden eyes shining maliciously.

Zoey dropped to her knees, bent over from pain. "Dren... what are you... doing to me?" Zoey gasped for air. "I'm giving you _every _human's dream; making you a predacyte for disposal by the Cynaclons!" Dren replied, hovering right in front of her. He bent down and lifted Zoey's chin with his hand. "What's wrong, _Mew Zoey_? Is my little virus too much for you to handle?" "N-no... never!" Zoey panted, as her ears and tail started to go haywire, popping in and out at random.

"Isn't it wonderful, my virus?" Dren asked proudly. "It's-it's poisoning me!" Zoey choked weakly. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it, sweetums! It seeps into your bloodstream and spreads throughout your whole body until total transformation. But, that's becoming obvious now to you, right?"

"Aaaah! Make it stoooop!" screamed Zoey in pain, as her features turned cat-like. But, the cat-like features weren't the same as the usual ones. Somehow, these were bigger! "Can't-can't fight it-!" Zoey cried, as she fell onto the ground.

Dren rolled his eyes slyly. "Of course you can't fight it! The virus is a ton of times more stronger than a normal predacyte virus! Plus, it's actually _in _your body, instead of taking out your spirit."

"Mewmews, heeelp!" Zoey screamed at the top of her lungs.

-**In Elliot's Room**-

Minimew rose from his position at the foot of Elliot's bed. '_Zoey?' _it squeaked in its tiny voice _'Uh oh! Alien alert! Alien alert! Danger, Zoey! Danger!'_

Elliot mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, covering his head with his pillow. _'Elliot! Alien alert! Danger, Zoey! Alien alert!' _Elliot didn't make any response. _'Minimew has to wake Elliot up! Zoey in danger!' _Minimew assured himself. _'But what can Minimew use?' _He looked around the room to see a glass of water on Elliot's nightstand. _'Yay, Minimew!' _Minimew cheered for himself, floating over to pick the glass up with his minerature tail.

At first, Minimew struggled with the glass, but as the situation grew more urgent, he found the burden lighter to carry. His efforts were paid off when he tipped the water glass under the crack of the pillow. And up came Elliot, sputtering and wheezing from the water he had inhaled.

"Minimew... what is it?" Elliot muttered in an annoyed voice. _'Alien alert! Alien alert! Zoey's in danger!' _Minimew panicked. "Zoey's in danger? But, that's impossible! That dome isn't able to be penetrated by aliens... unless-"

Elliot ran to his computer and started typing. "Just what I thought! Predacytes!" Elliot said, surveying the scene from the roof's hidden camera, "-and it looks like Dren didn't want to miss the party!"

--

Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it so far! Please comment and review! .


	2. The Fight!

Okay! I'm going to be adding onto the story randomly, so I'm not really going by chapters! That's no fun! Plus, when I wrote the story it wasn't supposed to be made into chapters anyways! XP DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MEW MEW POWER (TOKYO MEW MEW) OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN THE IDEA FOR THE PLOT OF THIS STORY... BLAH BLAH BLAH!

As soon as Elliot had said this, Dren shot a quick glance at the hidden camera out of the corner of his eye. Although, Elliot was too busy to notice this; he was rapidly typing on his laptop's keyboard.

In a split-second, Dren disappeared, then reappeared right in front of the lens of the surveillance camera.

"Hiya, blondie! Whatcha' doin' up at this time of night?" Dren called at the camera. "That's none of your business, Dren! Now, you stop messing with Zoey!" Elliot retorted angrily. "Believe me, I wish I could... but _that _would be treason!" Dren said innocently.

"You mean to say you're _actually _following my orders this time?" a deep voice asked from behind, startling Dren into headbutting the camera. "Oh, it's you Sardon..." Dren mumbled with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "-and don't forget me!" a slightly annoying voice called out. The voice belonged to Tarb, one of the younger aliens. "Oh, I wouldn't _dream _of it, shorty!" Dren snorted. "Huh?! I'm-I'm not short! I'm just... vertically impaired!" Tarb said defensively. "Sorry, pipsqueak. I didn't know it meant so much to you." Dren mocked cooly. "Dren, you make me _so _angry!" Tarb yelled childishly, pulling out his oversized "clacker" toy.

Tarb was about to advance forward, but his wrist was grasped by a hand. Tarb looked up into Sardon's face. The older alien had a somewhat creepy, calm expression.

"Now, Tarb. You must remember what Deep Blue said! We have to work as a team if we want to get anywhere!" Tarb glared at the ground stubbornly. "...Yeah, I guess you're right..." "No, Deep Blue is right." Sardon corrected, "Anyways, it's rather foolish of you to barge into Cafe' Mewmew without a plan." Dren screwed up his face. "Who says I _don't _have a plan?" "The expression on your face is a dead giveaway!" Sardon said. "Yeah, I'll bet you just came here to see your girlfriend!" Tarb joined in.

Dren got a disgusted look on is face. "Jeez, what is this? "Team Up On Dren" Day?"

"Yeah, it is!" four voices yelled. Dren, Sardon, and Tarb spun to face the steel door. In front of it were standing three girls; one with blue hair, one with purple hair, one with yellow hair, and one with green hair.

"Oh no, not you pesky Mew mews again!" Dren growled angrily. "Yeah, it's nice to see you too!" Corina replied sarcastically. "Let's go girls!" Renee shouted. "Right! Power Pendant... Mewtamorphosis!" the girls all yelled in unison.

The four girls all kissed their power pendants and, within the blink of an eye, there stood the Mew mews. Renee with pointed wolf ears and a wolf tail to match, Kiki with fuzzy monkey ears and a curled tail, Bridget with long ribbons flowing from her hair, and Corina with dark blue, miniature bird wings and a tail.

'The Mew mews? How did they know to find me here?' Zoey thought wonderingly, but soon her thoughts were drowned out by pain.

"Tell us what you've done to Zoey, Tarb!" Kiki yelled angrily at the smallest alien. "_Me_?! Why would it be _me_?! Cupid, here, is the one who's in love with your friend! It's his idea!" Tarb said, pointing at Dren. Dren rushed to cover Tarb's mouth. "Eheheh... that's _enough_, shorty!" he whispered harshly. "What?! Dren likes Zoey?!" Bridget blurted out. "Eww! That's uber gross!" Corina moaned. "Hmph... well it shoulda been obvious to you anyways..." Dren grumbled.

A faint light went off in Zoey's half-conscious head. 'Dren likes me?...'

"Fat chance you're gonna get Zoey! She's dating Mark, and besides, she's your enemy." Renee said flatly. Dren looked a little irritated. Tarb floated up next to him. "You know, she does have a point..." he said. "Who invited _you _into the conversation, kid?" Kiki asked gruffly. "_You're _the one who's a kid!" Tarb replied grouchily. "Am not!" Kiki yelled back. "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!"

"They're both kids if you ask me..." Dren whispered into Sardon's ear. "Yes, they are. But, shouldn't we stop them?"

Kiki and Tarb were now rolling around on the ground, clawing and biting at each other. Dren looked rather amused.

"No, not yet... I place my bet on 'monkey girl'!" Dren practically sang. "Hey!" Tarb shouted offendedly. "You two stop this at once!" Sardon ordered. "You're not the boss of me!" Tarb said rebelliously. "Me neither." Kiki said. "True, but I am the boss of this mission!" Sardon said proudly. "Yeah, and look what a mistake _that _turned out to be..." Dren said quietly. "What?" Sardon asked. "Oh, nothing!"

By now, Kiki and Tarb had gotten up and dusted themselves off.

"I hate to break it to ya, Dren, but it looks like your plan is backfiring." Tarb said, nodding torwards the Mew mews, who were now crowding the slowly-transforming Zoey. "Oh, far from it my petite friend." Dren said, "Once Zoey transforms, she will be instoppable!" "You've said that about plenty of the other predacytes, too." Sardon pointed out. "Thanks for your support, guys." Dren muttered exasperatedly. "Anytime!" Tarb answered in a smart-aleck tone.

"So, when's this _virus _of yours supposed to activate fully anyways?" Sardon asked casually. In the background, Zoey could be heard moaning and screeching desperately as her body finished its transformation. "In about twenty...nineteen...eighteen...seventeen...sixteen...fifteen...-" Dren counted.

"Oh no! What are we going to do, guys? I can't snap Zoey out of it!" Kiki asked. "There's only one thing we _can _do..." Renee said quietly. "What is that?" Bridget questioned. "Defeat Zoey."

All of the other Mew mews gasped. "B-but... what if we hurt her?" Corina whispered shakily. "It's a chance we have to take. It's either that, or she's a slave to the Cynaclons until she dies."

"So, what's it gonna be, Mew mews? Are you going to save your friend, or save yourselves? Tick tock, tick tock! Time's a-wastin'!" Dren laughed, clearly pleased, " You only have ten more seconds!" "Ready?" Kiki called. "Right!" Corina, Bridget, and Renee responded. "Tambourine Trench!" "Heart Arrow!" "Deep-sea Surge!" "Strike of the Sharp Whip!"

The four attacks combined, yellow swirling around blue; green swirling around purple. The blast made direct contact with the unsuspecting alien, who was thrown backwards in mid-air. "Aaah!" he shrieked, seeming to spin and teleport at the same time.

But, the alien was able to right himself in the nick of time; stopping himself before he collided into his fellow Cynaclons. "Nice try, ladies! But, you're too late! Our friend has finally finished her transformation! Say hello to my Wildcat!" Dren announced.

The Mew mews spun to meet face-to-face with a pure black cat with the body of a jaguar. As feline as it was, the predacyte still had human traits; one being its two-legged stance.

"Rrrr..." the Wildcat hissed furiously under its breath. "Zoey! It's us, Corina, Renee, Kiki, and me!" Bridget yelled as the predacyte slackened its jaw to reveal long, protruding fangs dripping with saliva. "Zoey?" The sleek black cat fell to all fours and bunched itself together, muscles rippling. "Bridget! Watch out!" screamed Renee, lunging to shove Bridget out of the way. Unfortunately, the wolf girl recieved the full force of the blow.

"Uh!" Renee grunted, as she hit the ground and rolled over on her side. "No, Renee!" Corina yelled, "Grr! You won't get away from this, you-you Cynaclon!"

"Oh, you've hurt my feelings. Boohoo!" Dren mocked with a sly smile. "Heart Arrow!" Corina called again, aiming at Dren's chest. "Oops! It seems you've missed me, birdie!" Dren sang carelessly, as he teleported out of the way.

The black Wildcat that was once Zoey now rested its massive paws on Renee's chest; making it difficult for her to breathe. "Z-zoey...don't do it...it's me, Renee..." Renee choked roughly.

"Grrrg..." the Wildcat predacyte snorted, swinging its pointed head from side to side in confusion. Its golden, cat-like eyes flashed from yellow to their usual magenta, then back to yellow once more. "Now!" Kiki called. "Deep-sea Surge!" "Tambourine Trench!"

The predacyte howled with fury as it was blown back, its razor-sharp claws forming small, deep gouges in the building's concrete.

"What are you planning to do now? Even though you've managed to merge one of the Mew mews into a predacyte, the other Mew mews still remain a big threat." Sardon said. "Don't get your brain in a bunch! I know what I'm doing!" Dren retorted. "Sure you do..." Tarb muttered suspiciously. "Relax, munchkin! I've got a plan! Dragon Swords!" the green-haired cynaclon yelled, pulling out two jagged daggers from nowhere.

"Ready to give in, Mew mews?" Dren asked arrogantly, hovering right over Renee; who was sprawled out on the ground. "No, never." "Renee! You have to get up!" Kiki screamed. "Get up, Renee!" Bridget yelled.

Renee tried to sit up, but fell backwards again. A deep gash ran from her neck to the very top of her shoulder. Blood dripped from the injury slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, wolfie! Did my Wildcat hurt you? _Bad _Wildcat!" Dren scolded sarcastically.

The Cynaclon descended until he was standing directly on her wounds. The wolf Mew mew shuttered, but struggled to stay conscious, her eyes blazing. He snickered and drew the swords next to her throat."You know, it's really too bad that all of you are going to perish this way. I was looking forward to at least a _little _more of a fight from you..." "Dren! This is not a game! Quit fooling around!" Sardon growled maliciously. "What's wrong, Sardon? I can't deprive my new predacyte of a meal!" Dren laughed.

"Leave Renee alone, Dren! Heart Arr-!" "Uhn, uhn, uhn!" the alien mocked, propelling his second Dragon Sword at the bird Mew mew.

The heart-shaped arrow and sword clashed together, causing a small shower of sparks. With a _poof, _Corina's arrow disappeared and Dren's sword kept going. "Ahhh!" Corina yelped as the Dragon Sword pierced her right wing. Corina spun backwards and landed flat on her back with a screech.

"Well, I guess it's up to us!" Kiki chimed, springing forward with Bridget trailing behind. "I'll handle monkey girl!" Tarb yelled, charging at Kiki with his "clacker" weapon in hand. "-and you'll handle fish girl, Wildcat!" Dren commanded, pointing at Bridget.

The predacyte Wildcat whimpered and shook its head from side to side. "Huh? What's wrong with you? I said attack!" Dren yelled angrily. The cat only responded with a muffled growl. For a brief moment, its eyes flashed pink again.

"Dren, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on with your little predacyte friend?" Sardon asked, eyeing the black Wildcat. "I don't know!" hissed Dren.

"You won't beat me, twerp!" Kiki yelled determinedly, as Tarb twirled his "clacker" over his head. "I'm not a twerp!" "Twerp! Twerp! Twerp!" "Gah! Quit it!" he pouted, stomping his foot in the air.

'What...what am I _doing_?' Zoey thought urgently to herself, as her leaden paws padded towards Bridget. 'You're obeying my orders, kitten, whether you like it or not!' Dren's voice replied, echoing painfully through her head. 'No!...I'm not gonna listen to you!' Zoey thought rebelliously, as her predacyte body drew even nearer to her Mew friend. 'Oh? We'll see about that!' the cold, harsh voice rang again.

"Zoey? Zoey! Don't do this! I-I know you're in there! You're in there somewhere! I know that you don't want to harm us! You're being controlled!" Bridget pleaded, backing up a few steps.

'B-bridget?' 'Don't listen to them, kitty kat! Finish them off! The Cynaclons are your _real _friends, now!' 'No! You're lying! Bridget, Renee, Corina, and Kiki are my friends, and they just wanna help me! They aren't forcing me to be with them! They give me friendship, loyalty, and hope! They are _true _friends!' 'I am your _true _friend, kitten.' 'No you're not, Dren! If you were my true friend, then you wouldn't have to control my mind! I don't want to hurt anyone any longer! Get out of my head!'

A bright light flashed, causing all of the Mew mews and Cynaclons to look up. The fearsome Wildcat dwelled in the center of the light, but this time it was different; the eyes were shining hot pink.

"It's Zoey! She's changing back to normal!" Kiki screeched cheerfully. "Huh? Zoey's... changing back?" Renee mumbled softly. Corina forced herself back into a sitting position. "I knew you could do it all along, Zoey!" she said, "Well... actually, I had my doubts, but it all turned out okay, right?"

"It seems that one of your so-called 'plans' has failed again, Dren. Deep Blue must know!" Sardon said flatly, disappearing in a flash of white light. "Aww, man! I was just getting warmed up, too!" Tarb whined sadly. "Deal with it, kid. We gotta go home for now." Dren said, as Zoey de-transformed back to her old self.

"Hi, guys." were the only words their friend could muster. "Glad to have you back!" Kiki cheered, as the last of the trio disappeared. "Yeah, it's good to be back..." Zoey mumbled drowsily.

Renee and Corina also joined the group; Renee was clutching her shoulder and Corina flinched when she bent down to help Zoey sit up.

"Th-thanks, Corina." Zoey murmured. "No problem..." Corina grumbled. Renee got a big smile on her face, then she burst into laughter (which doesn't happen very often). "Huh? What's so funny? I wanna see!" Kiki said, looking around in all directions. "Yeah, just what _is _so funny, Renee?" Corina demanded. "...Corina!" was the only thing the wolf Mew mew was able to say in between laughs. "'Corina'? What do you mean 'Corina'?" Bridget asked in confusion. "Yeah, exactly _what _do you mean?!" Corina growled, her face turning red. "Hehe! Corina's face got all scary!" Kiki giggled. "It's not funny!" Corina yelled. "... Corina-corina was so worried about Zoey that she looked like she could take out all _three _of the cynaclons!" Renee snickered. "So?! Maybe I could!" "Sure..." Kiki said, narrowing her eyes and smiling sarcastically. "I could!" Corina protested. Bridget joined in on the laughter, too. "Why are _you _laughing, too?!" Corina yelled. "I'm sorry, Corina... I just... can't stop myself!" Bridget giggled.

'So dizzy... not feeling well...' Zoey thought weakly. "Come on, Zoey! Join in the fun!" Kiki urged, poking Zoey on her shoulder. "Fun?!" Corina yelled in the background. 'I think I'm gonna... I think I'm gonna...' "-pass out..." Zoey finished aloud, before teetering backwards and spiraling into darkness.


	3. Recovery and a New Plan!

KishuXIchigo4ever: I'm back--mya! Yeah, don't ask. I act like Ichigo in real life... but that's probably because I'm part cat! X3 Here's part tres (three)! P.s.- I'm not Spanish, I'm just WAY too hyper right now. That tends to happen at 11:24 at night! Ok, I'll just shut up now.

"Zoey?" "Zoeyyy!" "Zoey!" "Come on! You have to wake up!"

The voices echoed through the unconscious girl's mind, but she couldn't tell who was talking.

"Did-did I do something wrong I wonder?!" a nervous voice shook.

Zoey opened her eyes to slivers so that they couldn't tell she was awake. They were back at Cafe' Mew Mew now, and the _last _thing Zoey wanted to do was wait on tables! The voice had been none other than their very own Bridget.

'Well that figures!' Zoey thought, almost comically, to herself. Bridget was running so fast back and forth between her bed and another bed, that Zoey thought she might pass out just _looking _at her. Zoey tilted her head to the right to see Bridget painting an ashen flower that resembled a lotus onto an unconscious Renee's forehead. Zoey supposed this was another one of Bridget's strange healing sessions again.

"Uh...er... what is the flower for?" a soft voice asked. Zoey glanced out of her cracked eye to see Wesley standing in the room's doorway. Bridget looked up from her work, her pointer finger inked a dark black.

"Oh, that? My mom once told me that the lotus had healing powers when I was little, so I painted one onto both Zoey and Renee's foreheads!" chimed Bridget.

'My forehead?' Zoey thought semi-consciously, lifting a finger to touch her forehead. Sure enough, her finger came in contact with a dry, crusting layer of ashes shaped into a flower. 'I wonder what else Bridget did to me?' Zoey's mind said thoughtfully, remembering the time Kiki had gotten sick and Bridget had shoved some incense into her belly button and who knows what else.

With a sigh, Zoey opened her eyes all the way. For the first time, Zoey realized that Elliot and Kiki were standing over her bed, although Kiki was turned torwards Renee.

"I think Sleeping Beauty's awake..." Elliot mumbled in his usual, indifferent tone. Kiki twirled around on the tips of her toes and put on a big smile.

"Yay! You're awake, Zoey!"

"Huh? Zoey's awake?" Bridget asked, setting down a bowl of ashes.

"Yeah! Come see!" Kiki said excitedly. Bridget turned and rushed to the other side of Zoey's bed.

"Hi, Zoey! I'm so glad you're awake! How do you feel? Are you still dizzy? Did my treatment work? How many fingers am I holding up?!" Bridget panicked.

"I feel fine, Bridget, really!" Zoey said, pushing herself up a little; but her arms gave way and she fell back onto her back again.

"Zoey! Do you need some help?!" Bridget gasped.

"No, I'm-"

"It's okay, I got her." Elliot said flatly, leaning over the hospital-like bed. Before Zoey could protest, the blonde boy had already sat her up with a pillow supporting her back. "There."

"Th-thanks?..., " Zoey mumbled, then shook her head. She didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

"Hmph... it was nothing." Elliot mumbled, stalking out of the room.

"What's up with him?" Zoey whispered sullenly.

"Oh, don't mind him! He's just being his usual, grouchy self!" Kiki sang. Wesley grabbed something off a counter and stepped forward.

"Here, Zoey. I made a get-well-soon cake for you!" he announced, handing her a rich, chocolate cake with some fresh strawberries on the top, "I call it the Chocolate Mew-berry Cake!"

"Thankyou! You know, you really didn't have to-"

"-and I made you a card!" Kiki squealed, withdrawing a piece of yellow construction paper that was folded into a card shape.

"Um, no really... it's okay...er-" Zoey murmered, overwhelmed. But before she could say anything else, Kiki had closed the card in her palm.

"Go on, read it!"

"Umm... okay."

Zoey opened the card and was barraged by a stream of confetti. On the page was a surprisingly good drawing of Zoey in Mew mew form. The other side read 'Get well soon, Mew Zoey!'

"Do ya like it? Huh? Do ya?" Kiki asked hyperly with a grin on her face.

"Yes, it's very... uh, creative!" Zoey responded. Kiki spun around in place.

"Yay! Zoey says I'm creative!"

"I'm so sorry, Zoey!" Bridget shouted out all of a sudden. Zoey and Kiki stared at her.

"What do you mean, Bridget?" Zoey asked a little shakenly.

"I didn't make you anything! All I did was run back and forth here giving you and Renee useless therapies!" Bridget replied sadly. Zoey shook her head.

"Bridget, don't be silly! You were the one who rescued me!"

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing! It's fine, Bridget! I owe you my life!" Zoey said, smiling, "Now, where are the others? Are they okay?"

"Oh, they're out in the main room."

"Serving tables?" Wesley shook his head.

"No, we closed Cafe' Mew Mew for the day so you girls can rest up."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Hmhm! No problem!" Wesley smiled, " I think everyone needs a break."

"A break?" Everyone turned to face the once-unconscious girl. Renee was sitting up in her bed, using the support of the headboard.

"Hi, Renee! How are you feeling?" Zoey asked, leaning back so she could see around Kiki. Renee had a plain expression on her face.

"I could be asking you the same question." she answered, " But I'm fine, anyways... What is this thing on my forehead?" She raised her pointer finger up to her forehead and looked at the black ash that resulted.

"That's one of Bridget's remedies. She says that her mom told her that the lotus flower has magical properties." Wesley explained.

"Yeah! I wanna lotus on my head, too!" Kiki hinted joyfully.

"Oh, well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you one..." Bridget murmered.

"Well, I'm going to see the others. You said they're out in the main room?"

"I'll go, too!" Zoey said.

"Yes, but I don't think that you and Zoey should push yourselves too hard..."

"Oh, that's silly! I'm fine!" Zoey answered, pushing back the white covers and getting to her feet. She swayed and staggered a little, but corrected herself. "See? Perfectly fine!" Zoey mumbled a little shakily.

"She doesn't look fine to me..." Kiki whispered to Wesley. Renee got up and flinched as she attempted to stretch.

"Me too." she said stubbornly, "-and don't try to stop us." Wesley shrugged and looked back at Kiki.

"I guess there's nothing we can do." Kiki nodded.

Corina was relaxing at one of the tables with a cup of tea in hand. Normally, there would be nothing strange about this, but Zoey noticed one thing... Corina was still in Mew form.

"Hi, Corina. Are you doing okay?" Zoey asked, striding up to stand right next to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad that I didn't miss my afternoon tea."

"Huh? Afternoon? You must have gotten amnesia! We were fighting at 2:00 A.M., how could it already be-?" Zoey studied the clock on the wall for about eight seconds, "-afternoon?! My parents are gonna be worried about me!" Corina shrugged.

"Mine could probably care less..."

"Why are you still in Mew form?" Renee questioned. Corina looked back at her bandaged wing.

"Wesley and Elliot said I shouldn't transform back because since I don't have wings in my human form, they said it might have an effect on one of my vital organs instead."

At that moment, Elliot and Wesley arrived in the main room, their eyes fixed on Zoey. Zoey, Corina, and Renee looked up curiously.

"Zoey, your parents called... They're worried sick about you." Wesley said, "If Elliot says it's okay, then you can take the day off."

"Elliot?" Zoey asked assumingly.

"Go on..." Elliot grumbled reluctantly, "Just tell them we decided to give you an extra day off."

"Okay! Bye Mews!" Zoey sang as she trotted out.

"Bye!" they replied.

**_- With the Cynaclons-_**

"We're all waiting, Dren. What is your excuse this time?" Sardon whispered quietly, as Dren knelt in front of Deep Blue.

"My Lord, I was simply trying out my new predacyte virus. It was just a test for my proto-type. There's really no need to make a mountain out of my molehill."

"We have no time to waste, Dren! I must have the Blue Planet before the humans destroy it! There shall be no more tests! Do you understand?" Dren let a sneaky smirk spread across his shadowy face.

"Loud and clear."

"Then you are dismissed. Be gone!" Deep Blue hissed. And, they were back in their dimension, with its tall, Greek pillars and its emerald-green skies.

"What was that all about, Dren? You know you don't have a plan!" Tarb asked suspiciously. Dren floated up to relax on a pillar.

"Oh, that's not true, little guy! I know exactly what to do!"

"Yeah, like we haven't heard that before..." Tarb muttered.

"This better be good..." Sardon grumbled.


	4. A Strange Dream and a Kidnapping!

KishuXIchigo4Ever: Hello, everyone! . Sorry it's been so long! My friend and I are working on a lot of other stories together, and then there's house chores and homework so I'm kept pretty busy... But, yay! Chapter 4 of "The Ultimate Predacyte"! I just realized that I didn't do the disclaimer for the last chapter, so this time I'm doing it for both chapters! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, MEW MEW POWER, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!! Now, on with the chapter! XD

Zoey opened the front door to a crack, and let one anxious, magenta eye peek through. It was strangely quiet, and the house appeared to be empty-but that's what worried her the most. Zoey took in a deep breath.

'Well, this should be interesting...' she thought in her head 'let's see who pounces on me first- mom or dad...'

The door creaked as she opened it, seeming louder than it actually was, and she took her first step inside.

"... Hello? Is anyone ho-?" Zoey was cut off as someone hugged her from behind. "Eh?!" Zoey squeaked, as the grip tightened.

"Oh, Zoey! We were so worried about you!" her mother's familiar voice sobbed. So that's who was hugging her. Zoey unwrapped her mother's arms gently from her waist, and turned to face her.

"Mom... I'm-"

"No! Don't say you're fine! You were gone for ten hours overnight! Your father and I had no idea what happened to you! You can't just expect us to be fine as soon as you stroll in through the door after that long! I-I though something terrible had happened to you!" her mother gasped hysterically.

"Your mother's right, Zoey." Zoey's father said in a serious tone, as he came out of the kitchen to the front door. Now it seemed to be his turn to yell at her. "What's your explanation?"

"I, um..." Zoey struggled for words.

Her father's face hardened, but Zoey could still see the lines of worry that seemed to be permanently marked on his forehead.

"Are you going to explain? What happened? Did they keep you overnight at work? Did you sleep over at one of your friends' houses without telling us? What is it, Zoey?" he demanded, gripping Zoey's shoulders in his strong hold. Zoey turned her head to the side, tears building slowly in her eyes. "Zoey! Tell us!" he ordered again.

"I-I'm sorry, dad..." Zoey whispered, as she jerked out of his grasp, and dashed up to her room. She slammed the door behind her, out of breath.

"Zoey!" her father roared furiously. Zoey's mother placed her hand on here husband's shoulder for support.

"Just let her go..." she murmured in a quiet voice.

Zoey let herself fall back stiffly onto her fluffy bed, and sighed. "Parents can be so difficult sometimes. They don't know what it's like to be a superhero... I'm so glad Elliot and Wesley gave me the day off." She yawned ," Maybe I'll take a little nap..."

Darkness surrounded her. A faint whispering filled her ears. The voice was… Dren's? But, it was hardly recognizable. It was shrouded in something that made it come out as a sharp hiss. What was it- Anger, Pain, or maybe helplessness? The room started to spin, and the disguised voice became louder. She closed her eyes shut to keep the visual image out, but her mind taunted her- making images of Dren's face, normal at first, twisted and warped; giving his soft eyes a crimson red tint and the slit pupils that belonged on a demon's face, not the gentle alien's.

"What'sss the matter, kitty kat? Aren't ya gonna attack me?" The twisted image hissed, its lips parting to show jagged fangs that didn't match up to the normal rounded ones, "Or, are you too ssscared?" A scream escaped her lips, as she covered her ears, eager to tone out the vicious voice. Her face became hot with tears that trickled down invisible paths. "Come on, kitty kat. Attack me." the image of Dren hissed, bloodthirstiness evident.

"No, I can't! I won't! I can't hurt you, Dren! I just can't!"

Even her own voice came out slaughtered in the sinister dimension, translating it into jumbled wails. The transformed alien opened his mouth to say something, but instead of the mutated voice, a weak, scared voice came out in a terrified, pleading whisper.

"Zoey... please help me... Zoey... I need your help..."

A stabbing pain sliced through Zoey's body as she tensed up. She twisted her head in all directions, but the Cynaclon was nowhere to be found- only the monster was present in the murkiness.

"Dren? Dren?! Where are you, Dren?!" she panicked.

She tried to urge herself forward, but her feet were motionless, her legs were paralyzed- they didn't seem to belong to her.

"Dren?! Where are you?!" she repeated again, resulting in a shrieking wail of a ghost.

Helpless, she faced the monster, searching for help. But, it simply stood there with a toothy smirk, its dagger-like teeth now dripping with ruby-red blood. Shocked, she glanced down at her body to see two long punctures in her neck that were gushing blood like rivers.

"Please..." Dren's faint, scared voice whispered again, now farther away.

"Nooo!"

Zoey woke up panting, a thick layer of sweat covered her whole body. Her head spun for a short while, then relaxed. A relieved sigh parted her lips.

"It was only a dream..."

**_- With the Cynaclons -_**

"That's a stupid idea!" Tarb growled, glaring up at Dren. But, the older alien didn't seem to care; he just shrugged.

"That's your opinion, little guy. Besides, I happen to think it's a great idea."

"Then, you thought _wrong_!" Tarb argued.

"Nah... I know what's going on."

"Huh?"

Dren put one hand on his hip and the other under his chin. "You're jealous because _you _never get to come up with the plans!"

Tarb looked outraged. "That's not true! I am _not _jealous!"

"Sure you're not, shorty..." Dren agreed sarcastically, a twinkle in his eyes.

"But, I'm nottt!" Tarb whined, stomping his feet on the ground.

"I said you weren't, didn't I?" Dren replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"No! You said that I was jealous!"

"But, then I said that you weren't."

"Nuh uh! That's not what you said! You said-"

"I know what I said shorty, now stop moaning."

"Not until you-"

"Both of you stop!" Sardon yelled, finally pushed past his breaking point. Both Dren and Tarb looked up. "We have to get a plan, and soon! We shouldn't be arguing- especially you, Dren. Did you forget that Tarb's younger than you are?"

"Yeah, did ya forget?" Tarb prodded.

"I meant you, too. We have to act serious. I admit that Dren's new plan is rather foolish and reckless. It also lacks basic strategy-"

Dren made an irritated face. "Yeah, yeah. Could we stop pointing out all of the flaws in my plan? If you're so good, then why don't you think of a plan yourself?"

"I would, but we have limited time. We'll just have to follow through with Dren's plan for now."

"But, Sardonnn..."

"No 'but's. Let's go get the girl."

**_- With Zoey -_**

Zoey threw on a pair of fresh clothes and looked around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

"So much for my day off..." she sighed, as she started torwards the door, "Well... I just have to get to the Mew Mew Cafe. I won't be able to relax anyways, not with that dream stuck in my head."

Just as she opened the door, her cellphone rang.

'Huh? I wonder who that could be?' she wondered, as she withdrew her hot pink cellphone.

The screen read 'Mr. Know-it-all'.

"Oh, joy... Elliot." Zoey muttered to herself, as she opened the cell, "Hel-"

Zoey was cut off by Elliot's frantic voice. He was speaking so fast that she could only make out three words- 'Kiki', 'kidnapped', and 'Cynaclons'.

KishuXIchigo4Ever: I hope you liked it! Well, you know the drill- comment and review! .


End file.
